


Photoshoot

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manager!Kenma, Manager!Kuroo, model!akaashi, photographer!Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto is a photographer, and Akaashi's a model</p><p>Bokuaka week: Day 2, Celebrities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuaka week is one of my favourite times of year I am not going to lie. And also once again sorry for the shit editing job orz

Bokuto almost screams as his eyes scan over the photo looking back at him from the screen. He couldn’t get it right, the lighting was all wrong, the scenery’s completely ruined now. Everything’s been washed out and he’s only just realised it, he looks up from his computer screen , seeing Kuroo push his glasses up onto the top of his head, smiling, holding out the phone for him.

“It’s the boss, he wants to talk to you about some offer.” The black haired man’s gone as soon as the phone’s out of his hand.

“..Hello?”

“Ah! Bokuto-kun! I have had an offer from a modelling agency, they want you for their next shoot, working with their best model…Akaashi Keiji I think that’s his name, apparently he’s quite famous…” His mind’s gone blank, he isn’t listening to anything else the other man has to tell him as his mind reels.

“Holy…Holy shit…” 

“What was that?”

“N..Nothing!! I’ll do it, I’ll do it.” He almost shouts into the phone,

“Ah, great! We’ll see you there in two days then, and if you could get your current project done before then, that would be lovely!” 

“Okay! See you in two days!” He hangs up the phone, to see Kuroo leaning on his door frame, smirking. 

“So..What’s got you so giddy…”

“You organised this didn’t you?”

“I had a few words with Kenma…” Kuroo laughs, he can’t help but notice that Bokuto’s almost crying.

 

 

Akaashi sighs as he walks out of the studio, immediately leaving the group of stylists behind him. He washes his face with the water, before wiping it, walking back out to get out of the clothes that he’d had to wear for the shoot. He’s almost peeling them off, putting his jeans and button up back on. The only things that didn’t need to be changed from the previous outfit are his earrings and converse. He sighs as he looks in the mirror in front of him, removing his make up and reapplying the minimal amount. He almost doesn’t notice Kenma walk into the dressing room,

“Hey, so…You know that photographer I told you about?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Fukorodani Agency said we could do a shoot with them, he’s their best photographer, they’ve scheduled a shoot two days from now…I hope that’s okay..” The setter smiles at him,

“Yeah, that’s fine! Thank you for helping organise it.” The model smiles, walking towards the door, leaving the room behind him, smiling as he shoves his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep out the cold.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto hums along to the music as he goes through the photos taken recently on his camera, touching them up here and there, trying not to change it to drastically. He had to finish his current project first, and he’d ended up completely trashing the first picture of the series, so he’d had to restart the whole thing. He doesn’t mind it though, he’d already done rough copies and now these are all just the final ones, he had back ups so if anything went wrong he’d be okay. He takes a sip from his coffee as his eyes flit over the screen, the tools being chosen as if the world depends on them. 

“Hey, Bo wanna get some lunch?” 

“I think I should finish this first…Can’t let the boss down!” Bokuto smiles at Kuroo, stretching his arms out behind him.

“Do you want me to get something for you then bro?” Bokuto just nods at his friend before going back to his work, he only has two pictures left and it’s early morning, he’d stayed up late to finish the first four and now there’s just two more left, one of which is almost completely finished and the other only needs touch ups. It’s a simple series, the theme chosen for it had been _monochrome._

 

Akaashi sighs as he takes the gloves on his hands off, shoving them in his jacket pockets. Bringing out his phone, only to put it back immediately when it flashes, warning him that it’s about to run out of battery. He almost wants to use it anyway, he’s curious to see what the photographer’s like. Kenma’s apparently good friends with his manager, so maybe he could get something out of him. He smiles at Kenma, who puts his nintendo into the front of his backpack when he sits down. Akaashi notices a small folio like thing being pulled out from the bag as well, it was simple really, a folder large enough to hold mainly photos and other things that could be needed.

“Bokuto Koutarou’s folio, I thought you’d like to flick through…” Akaashi looks towards Kenma, who almost has a bored expression on his face. 

“I’m not stupid, do you think I didn’t notice that you like his work.” Akaashi doesn’t argue as he reaches across the table, bringing the folder towards him, flipping through it. He’s looking for people, portraits, he wants to know what they look like, how they work. He doesn’t find any, the only thing he can find are pictures of scenery. The colours used are soft and blended for photos that had been taken during the day, the photos looked almost surreal, like they hadn’t been taken in this world. Akaashi completely forgets he’s in public, he doesn’t notice people whispering about him, and the teenage girls blushing and gushing from behind him. He doesn’t notice Kenma shooing people away as he flips through to find photos taken in the early evening and darkness of the night, using harsher colours to capture the beauty and uniqueness of the night. 

“He has…No portraits?” It strikes Akaashi as odd, the fact that someone wouldn’t take photos of other people.

“You’re the first person he’s agreed to take photos of.” Kenma says, dragging his eyes away from the nintendo now in his hands. He can’t help but smile when he’s told this, he almost feels special.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto’s nervous, he can’t help it, he’s got a photo shoot with Akaashi Keiji, one of the most well known male models in Japan. He doesn’t know how he’s going to cope, he doesn’t take pictures of people often, he’s never really been one for portraits, and he has no clue how he’s even going to do Akaashi justice. The man’s something else, he’s pure beauty. Bokuto had always had liked pretty things, so Akaashi wasn’t any different when it came to that. Another reason that he doesn’t take photos of people often though, is because he just doesn’t view them to be as pretty or perfect as views or trees in such a way. Humans unlike nature, aren’t accepting of their flaws, he doesn’t like hiding things from the world with his camera, he likes making them seem more realistic but also more surreal. That’s the main reason he chooses the colours he does, the main reason he takes the pictures he does…

 

Akaashi had decided to take the folio given to him back to his apartment, he wants to look at the pictures with more detail. He wants to know more about the reasons behind them, why they were taken, because they almost had to have a story, a point. Each picture, each image came in a series or a set with around three or five others. They were all works that had some sort of theme to do with colour, it would all somewhat link together and he knows that much. He doesn’t know much about how photography and editting works, but he does like it. He likes the amount of patience and passion people have for the hobby, sometimes it really does astound him when he sees people out with their camera’s late at night. The silence surrounding him is almost comforting as he flips through the photos.

 

*~*

 

Bokuto finds himself being shaken awake by Kuroo, immediately having a coffee shoved in his face.

“I forgot the time, we’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up, Bo.” Kuroo explains before hurrying out of the room, leaving Bokuto there, tired and dazed with a steaming coffee on his bedside table. He yawns as he stretches his arms, pulling the covers off of him before walking over and getting out a pair of black jeans and a plain white sweater to wear. He looks out the window, seeing that it had snowed slightly overnight, he gets out an old grey beanie from his drawer before going into the bathroom, drinking the whole cup of coffee in one gulp.

 

Akaashi smiles tiredly at Kenma when he arrives at the studio, waving to everyone else before walking to the small dressing room that had been set up for him at the photography studio. He looks at the various outfits hung up for him, one of them’s quite nice, a sweater that had cut into quarters, the top right and bottom left white and the top left and bottom right black, the pants to go with it are a simple pair of black skinny jeans which have tears at the knee. The other outfits aren’t as nice, all too extravagant for him to ever wear outside of work. They’d even lined up a fedora for him to wear with one of them unfortunately. He hears a small knock on the door and Kenma’s head’s poked through the frame,

“Um he’s here…Do you want me to let him in, or do you want to get changed first?” 

“You can let him in.” Akaashi smiles, the shorter man walking away, only to be back a few seconds later with two people, one with a beanie shoved haphazardly on top of their gelled hair, wearing a white sweater and plain black skinny jeans with black converse. He can’t help but notice the small tinge of red that’s appeared on the man’s face as he walks forward, feeling a slight heat rising to his cheeks.

“Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji.”

“B..Bokuto Koutarou.” Akaashi almost finds himself giggling at the stutter in the other’s voice, but says nothing. He notices Kenma being guided away by the other man, he doesn’t really say anything about it though. He doesn’t really care if he’s being honest…

“Hey, I don’t wanna come off as creepy or anything but um I have always um…really really liked your work…You’re really pretty as well and everything and you just sorta…Work with the job…You seem like someone who um…really just goes with it…” Bokuto’s becoming more and more flustered by the minute, it causes a small smile to appear on Akaashi’s face as he blushes slightly.

“You’re not creepy, Bokuto-san. I’ve always liked your work as well. Your photos are really pleasant to look at, and I really do like the monochrome seriesof the moon’s phases, or the series where you took a picture of the same times in different areas…” 

“You like my work?” Bokuto looks at him, a tooth bearing grin appearing on his face, 

“Yes, I do like your work, but I do have one question about it…” Akaashi trails off, unsure whether to ask,

“Sure! I love answering questions about my work!” Bokuto smiles, looking like a five year old who just got give their favourite lolly. 

“Why do you have no portraits…Of anyone…” 

 

Bokuto has to think about his answer, he has no idea what to say. He could tell Akaashi but then the other might laugh, it’s a stupid reason to not take portraits, but it makes sense. 

“U..Um you see..Well…Human’s as a species are imperfect in the fact we think we’re perfect I guess…The way we constantly feel the need to change something to make us perfect, we’re making ourselves more imperfect because we’re taking away the natural beauty we all have, and things like the moon, plants and trees and everything…They’re almost perfect because they don’t change to be perfect like we do…” 

“Then why’d you choose me?”

“I’ve always liked pretty things.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes!! I hope you all enjoyed this, I know there wasn't much lovey dovey cliche stuff but I just like the idea of them looking up to each other y'know


End file.
